My Heaven Without You
by butterflyxblade
Summary: When a person dies, they go to Heaven. But even though the place is perfect, the people that are with you is the thing that makes it truly wonderful. "This suppose to be Heaven? It’s not my Heaven without Juliet!" Romeo waits for the one he loves.


"_I won't be able to say your name again…I won't be able to see you anymore…"_

_Juliet…_

Romeo's eyes begin to slowly open as they are greeted by a large, cloudless sky. He stays on the ground, his body numb, clearing his mind and attempting to put together all the scattered memories. Finally, he sits up when his thoughts lay themselves into order. His eyes go back to the calm sky, his face passive.

_Juliet_

Realizing his position, the teal-eyed Montague looks around him to see his body lying in a sea of white. His hand brushes the soft ocean and picks one of its flowers. Romeo smiles sadly as he feels the cream petals and puts it to his nose, the nostalgic aroma filling his nostrils.

"This is the place…where Juliet and I lived…isn't it?" he says aloud to himself, still amused with the flower. After a moment, his head rises from the iris to see a small village down the hill. Recognizing the familiar cottage, he unconsciously stands and lets his feet take him through the picturesque field. As he looks at the scenery, thoughts and emotions rush through his mind.

_I saved Juliet, didn't I? And…I died. I remember hearing her voice before…asking me to call her again…her face… so beautiful, so kind…but she was crying. _Romeo clenches his fist as he looks at the ground, standing in front of the house's wooden door. His face twists in pain. _She asked me to call her again…and I couldn't do it…_

"Juliet!"

His voice wavers as he yells her name, the name of the girl he loved, the girl he would never see again. The girl to whom he broke his vow. Gathering his strength, he looks up and opens the door, stepping into the house. The room, the bed, the kitchen, Romeo remembers those were the things his Juliet got excited for when she walked in.

He sees her dancing through the room, her hair following her like a graceful shadow behind her. He sees her dropping down on the bed softly, giving him one of her warm, joyful smiles, before the illusion slowly fades away. Romeo shouts in frustration and punches the wall.

"Is this suppose to be my Heaven?! This may be the place…but it's not my Heaven without Juliet!" Romeo yells out loud, hoping someone will hear his cry, "Being without Juliet is the same as hell itself!! Why must fate torture the weak?!"

"Patience young hero, you will get what you desire…"

Romeo looks around the room, confused by the sudden voice. It is a deep, masculine voice, sounding that it has many decades of experience.

"Escalus?!" Romeo asks, his hand going to draw his sword. He stares at his side in shock when he sees his blade is gone.

"This is the world you idealized with your lover; there are no weapons in this world you created."

"What's going on? Explain this to me, Escalus!" Romeo growls angrily as he hears the life of Neo-Verona laugh.

"You have died young one. There is nothing you can do to me, but what you seek will be joining you in this after life."

Romeo narrows his eyes in rage and confusion, "Escalus-"

"Go. She awaits you."

Startled, Romeo quickly turns around to see a bright light glowing on the table. He goes to the table and cautiously picks up the glowing item, holding it in his hands. When the light fades, his eyes go wide as Romeo sees he is holding a cloth handkerchief with a sloppily sown _R_ on its corner.

"Thank you Escalus!" Romeo yells as he runs out of the house without another word. He begins his trek back up to the floral valley.

"_A long time ago…I saw a bride who was about to be married."_

"_A bride?" Romeo asks with a kind smile, pondering the meaning of her story._

"_She had come from far away to be married…but she came by boat, just like we're doing now. I've only ever worn boy's clothes and I certainly liked them…but just that once, I decided it would be nice to wear such a beautiful dress like that someday, become a bride too."_

"_A bride?" he says again in understanding, his smile not leaving his face._

"_That was my dream as a child," Juliet states, closing her crimson eyes. Romeo stares at her, admiring her beauty, until she opens her eyes once more and attacks him with another question._

"_What about you, Romeo?" she asks, her voice overflowing with curiosity, "What did you dream of when you were little?"_

_Romeo, surprised by the question, ponders his answer for a moment, "Dream?" His mouth turns into a smile as he laughs, "It's not something I've ever thought about."_

_Juliet frowns, disappointed with his answer, but Romeo looks up yet again and smiles, his cheeks slightly flushed._

"_But, this has been the happiest day of my life."_

_Juliet cheeks flush slightly also and smiles warmly at him as the boat continues to float soundlessly in the river._

"_I feel the same!"_

Romeo tries to stay focused as he runs up the steep hill. _That's the day when I decided I wanted to make all your dreams come true, the day when your dreams became my own. I'm coming for you, Juliet!_

He finally arrives at the place where he awoke but instead sees another body in his place. His eyes light up happily as he runs over and sits down next to the person in the grass. The person on the ground appears to be a female with long, ruby hair and a pale, beautiful face. Her chest raises and falls in a sound sleep.

"In life and in death, together for eternity…" he repeats as he sits patiently by his lover's side, slowly stroking her hand. The girl's eyes being to flutter open, but instead of being greeted by the vibrant sky, her eyes are greeted by the face of the pale skinned Montague.

"R-Romeo…"

"How are you feeling, Juliet?" he says lovingly as he helps Juliet sit up. She looks around in awe.

"Where are we? What has happened?"

"I don't know," he says, putting his arm around her shoulder, "but as long as we are here together, I don't think it matters."

Juliet's eyes go wide when she hears his words, but nods in agreement, "You're right. As long as we can stay together like this…it's enough."

The Capulet's lips meet Romeo's as the wind blows iris petals around them in its gust. When they finally break, Romeo chuckles quietly. Juliet pouts as she stares at him, confused.

"What's so funny, Romeo? Did my lips change in shape while I was away?"

"No, no," he laughs, "But, I just realized…that this is all I'm ever going to need for the rest of my life…" he looks over to her, finally meeting her questioning eyes, "It wasn't my Heaven without, Juliet."

Juliet's cheeks flush red in embarrassment but smiles as she rests her head on Romeo's shoulder. The lovers watch the wind carry the field's iris petals over the horizon.

Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,  
With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair.  
Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,  
Alike betwitchèd by the charm of looks,  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet.

Excerpt from _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet- _Act II Sonnet

* * *

**Wow...a fanfic that isn't Bleach. Go me! I fell in love with this anime. It was beautiful in every way, shape and form. But the end got me mad cuz it didn't show them happy together at the end. So I made my own ending! =] I wrote this in a day and it's not that good but I love the sonnet! So pretty. I've now expanded my horizons...now I feel like doing a Gurrn Lagann fanfic, KaminaxSimon (brotherly NOT yaoi) and maybe a a Rurouni Kenshin and PoT one. lol~ This is gonna be a great summer!**

**But for my Bleach fans, after I come back from vacation I'm releasing three or four chapters of a juicy new multi I have in mind. So I thank you for your patience, it will be worth it in the end~**

**Hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
